Vampire Love
by Myrnin loves Bob.and Claire
Summary: Shane and Claire are deeply in love with no one to stop it. But what happens when, without knowing, Claire invents a perfume for valentines day, that makes a few vamps fall in love? Does she fight them, or does she just go with it? What about Shane? Meanwhile, Michael can't resist the call of the perfume that Claire brought into the Glass house? Does Eve blame it all on Claire?
1. Chapter 1

**CLAIRE'S POV**

_I fitted the last piece of my puzzle, the last thing I needed to do is try it out. My new T.A.L.K communicator would be finished. IT WILL SURELY WORK! Myrnin is standing next to me, admiring._

BRRRRRR, BRRRRR!

_What was that annoying sound? It couldn't be my machine….could it?_

BRRRRRRR, BRRRRRRRRRR!

_I covered my ears and slowly danced around my machine that will let you text other people's brains!_

_**DUF. **_I fell on the floor. As I fell I hit my head on my table. Ow. I saw Shane staring down at me with confused, but dreamy, eyes."WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I screamed, laughing. Shane's eyes locked on mine for an amazing second and then he said, happily. "You were dreaming.""So? Don't you ever dream? Or do badass vampire slaying lovers not dream?" I asked. "Yes even BADASS VAMPIRE-SLAYING LOVERS DREAM, always actually, about this girl!" Shane smiled wildly, which set me off laughing. He never smiles…well, around Michael and Eve. "Another girl?" I did puppy dog eyes, which made him run his hand down my back slowly, making little circles when he reached the bottom and say seductivly."Yup!" I stopped smiling. "Who?" "Oh, Claire. I was dreaming about a girl, in the future. She would look like you and...be your daughter!" I kissed him, a long, sweet kiss, that I only stopped to gasp for air for..."Anyway! Why did you wake me up at…" I checked the pink alarm clock. "5:00!?" I was completely puzzled. "You were speaking. You were saying…. Um…Myrnin, shall we test it? Myrnin!? Myrnin!?" Oh. "You know I don't like you working with him, Claire!" "Shane, I was dreaming about making a discovery." Shane rolled his eyes and started tickling me. We sat there for about half an hour laughing, until we heard a mortified scream.

(_**MY FIRST STORY! Don't be hard on me!:D Review please and give me ideas!:D I know, it is quite short, but I need ideas for my next chapter!)**_


	2. The Lab

**Authors Note; DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the characters Except from MY MADE UP ONES! You will know who they are! Hope you enjoy this, THA-**

_**Myrnin; JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Me; Myrnin, CALM DOWN**_

_**Oliver; Heh.**_

_**Me; Shut up Oliver.**_

_**Oliver; Fine. *sulks***_

_**Amelia & Myrnin; *GIGGLE***_

**Eves POV.**

I was just standing in the living room of the Glass House tidying up (it was my day and BELIEVE ME I would never do the tidying when it is not my day, well, unless someone is literally going to die. This, in Morganville isn't actually that rare.) And I felt a teensy-tiny bit of power flow through me, and all of a sudden…WHOOSH, ARGHHHH! A wooden stake came rushing through the living room, and on to the couch. Wow. Good aim. It had a note tied to it. Claire and Shane soon came rushing down the stairs, Shane nearly fell down. "What happened?" Shane asked, rushing towards me.

"YEA?" Claire said, worried.

"Oh, I don't know…Your boss MAY have opened a portal and MAY have thrown a wooden stake through it, which MAY have a note tied to it!" I exclaimed and crossed my arms in a humph.

Claire rolled her eyes… "Sorry…"

"What does it say?" Shane asked.

I took it. To Claire, from Myrnin. I held it out to Claire. Shane made a frustrated growl and said, "Oh yes, better open it. It might be your date venue."  
"Shane, there is nothing between him and me, you know that!"

"I know, but I love you!" Shane kissed her.

Claire opened it. Claire, I need you in the lab…NOW! –Oh, and I took you advice of not throwing bricks, I threw a stake, you can keep it! Myrnin.

**CLAIRES POV**

As I read the letter, I sighed. NOT AGAIN! Shane growled again. I hugged him. "I'll be back later." I walked through the portal and into Myrnins underground lab. As usual, it was a complete mess. But then I saw Myrnin, reading a book…upside down. I walked behind him and jumped out. "RAWR"  
"Claire, I can hear you heartbeat"

"Yeah, well…your book is upside down? Like the hell?"

Myrnin smiled fangs down.

"Oh Myrnin…I do wonder. What are you reading."

"About homo-"  
"WHAT?"  
"Homo-sapiens?"

"Oh. Right."

_**ENOUGH FOR NOW:D WILL UPDATE SOON:D  
**_**Myrnin; Awww!**

**Me; You know I love you.**

**Myrnin; I know…when will you update?**

**Me; Maybe today!:D**

**Myrnin; YAY!:D**


	3. Muahaha

**A/N DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE, NOR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY MADE UP CHARACTERS. Thanks everyone!**

**Myrnin; You thank me the most.**

**Me; You're crazy**

**Myrnin: I know.**

***I hug him***

_**CLAIRES POV**_

"Oh. Right."

Myrnin looked at me confused…

"Um, I, Um, What did you call me here for?"

"I was lonely" He gave me the puppy dog eyes, that I can't resist.

"Ok."

I looked around, thinking what to do but…WAIT!? Its nearly Valentine's day! Shane! I should make a perfume! I cleared a small, brown desk and added chemicals and the lab equipment and set about making it.

"Claire, what are you doing?"

"Making a Valentine's day perfume for Shane, Myrnin" His face dropped a little, but he covered it up.

"He wears perfume?"

"No, for me to wear."

"Oh."

SHANES POV

I hated it, hated that whenever Myrnin called, she would go. I know it wrong of me, but I wished she never had to see him again. The problem is, Claire loves him. Like an uncle sort-of-way. I couldn't hurt him without hurting her. I just sat at the end of my bed, without Claire. Knowing that there could be a SMALL chance of her kissing him right now.

I sat there for about 40 minutes, then I just fell asleep..zZZ

CLAIRES POV.

I had finished. I has used this chemical I did not know of…PoliMonoBar. It smelt wonderful. I definitely should not of put it in, because 1) I don't know what is in this lab 2)I didn't know how it would react with the other chemicals. BUT. I took the chance.

"Myrnin.."

"Yes, flower?"

"I need to go now."

"Oh, but you can't go." He jumped out from behind me, his eyes red and his fangs out!

"Claaaaaiiiirrrreeeee!" He laughed and lunged for me.

I, having learnt from Shane, caught both of his hands and squeezed hard. He yelped and his eyes went back brown.

"I am so..so…so…sorrryyy!" He started crying.

I awkwardly started patting his back.

"It's Ok! Really!" I said, soothing.

I rang Amelie, the Founder, and asked if she would take care of him. She, being old friends with him, answered…Yes.

I awkwardly walked out into the portal that had just opened for me and walked out.

"Claire." Myrnin cried.

"Amelie is coming. She will look after you! Sorry…" I muttered the last bit. I walked into the Glass House. Gosh, having the portals were incredible, sure, but she needed exercise…

**Next Chapter coming soon!:D Maybe tomorrow! **

**Myrnin; WHY DO I HAVE TO BE EVIL?**

**Me; Aw, you're not!**

**Myrnin; I AM IN THE STORY**

***awkward head pat***


	4. Shane n Claire Drama

**CHAPTER 4! YAY! 3 updated in a day:O WoW. I know you guys wanted it longer so….it is! Oh and by the way, I think I need more reviews ;D**

**Myrnin; I love reviews**

**ME; Tell ya what…would you give a signed poster to each reviewer?**

**Myrnin; Why have a poster when you could have a chance to hug me?**

**Me; Good point!**

* * *

CLAIRES POV

I saw Shane as soon as I stepped into the Glass House. He was questioning me.

"Shane! Its only the usual. Chemicals…making….nearly biting?" I said the last bit and ran upstairs! Naturally, he followed me. "CLAIRE? YOU SAID BITING? WHAT?"

"Well…TRYING TO BITE ME. He was… not fed"

"Oh yeah, well I don't take that as an excuse! HE IS GONNA PAY!"

He literally knocked me over and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"MICHAEL, SHANES GONNA KILL MYRNIN"

Michael heard and ran in front of him and held him at arm's length like he weighed nothing.  
"Shane!"

Shane stopped. "Damn you bro, get outta my way! Myrnin tried to bite Claire."

"Yeah well, if CB says its fine…IT'S FINE!"

Eve soon joined out little row.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHOUTING ABOUT!?" Eve shouted.

"Claires super-mega-idiot-mad-stupid-crazy-vampire-count-crackula-boss BIT HER"  
"NEARLY bit me" I corrected

"Gosh Shane? How can you fit that many words in a sentence? I know you went to school but MAN I never knew that you listened?"

"I didn't Eve…"

"Well…"

I just couldn't bare it. "SHANE. EVE. STOP. SHANE, HE NEARLY BIT ME. NEARLY. I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO SAVE MY LIFE. JUST- ARGH- STOP!"

I stormed into my room and slammed my door. I heard Shane come up…(well, I assumed it was Shane) and I shouted "If it's Eve-Im sorry. If its Shane-Go away. If it's Michael- God, I love you."

"Well, Its Michael, and I wouldn't say that in front of her, she'd stake you Vamp or Not. May I come in?"

"Yes and I mean, I love how you believe in me when no one does."

"I do worry, you know, but, you've stayed here long enough. But Shane lost his sister, and his mom…and his dad has his brain stuffed in a Plasma Jar. By Myrnin. Just by a Vamp is bad enough. But someone you work with?"

"He just never tells me about things."

"CB, he's Shane?"

"Valid Point"

"Anyway, better get to bed."

"Me to…well not quite." He said.

"Oh no, you stay up with Eve?" I gave him a wicked smile.

"Bite me"

"Wrong wayyy"

* * *

**Sorry, No more chapters for today! Sorry its actually not very long…but…! Hope you liked it!**

**Myrnin; *sexy smile* Bye;D**


	5. Oh

**Authors Note; I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN MADE UP ONES. OK? ;D**

**Myrnin; Guess What…**

**Me; What?**

**Myrnin; I….LIKE….**

**Me; You like….what?**

**Myrnin; KOALAS:D**

CLAIRES POV;

After Michael went, I felt lonely. I paced around the room a couple of times, but got so bored. I soon fell asleep…zZ

**SHANES POV;**

I felt bad. Really bad. After Claire had had a shouting fit and ran upstairs, all I could do was sit down and think what I'd done. I didn't have it in me to stand up and go and see CB. I REALLY should apologise. I sat there for a moment then stood up. Michael came down. "Man, what did you do?" He said.

"Overprotective." I sighed and put my hands on my face.

"Yeah, well, STOP BEING. She lives in this town too!"

"I…My life sucks? OK? I lost my mother, my sister, not to mention that my dad is a BRAIN IN A JAR? I don't want to lose her."

"You know, go tell her that! She told me that shes upset because you don't tell her things!"  
"OK, dude."  
I walked upstairs and knocked on CB's door.

**CLAIRES POV;**

I heard a faint knocking sound and slowly put my dressing gown on. "Yeeeaaa?"

"Its Shane"

"Ugh." I opened the door slowly and Shane came through.

"Come in?"

"Yea." He replied absent minded.

"I need to talk." He said.

"I am sorry. I am overprotective. I lost my mother and sister, MY DAD IS AN F-ING BRAIN IN A JAR!? I can't lose you."

"I understand. I'm going to the lab."  
"It obviously bothered him but he just kept it in like a good boy and said, "Sure!"

He opened the door and left. I, on the other hand, got dressed into a plain, red top and some jeans and my Doc Martins that my friend Caitlin had given me and Eve was WELL-JELL of!

I opened the portal to find Myrnin staring at me about 1cm away. "Myrnin?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing" He smiled and stepped away. In his hand was the same bottle that had held my perfume in.  
"Is that-?"

"YUP!" He passed it and I put it in my pocket, along with my stake and bottle of Silver Nitrate.

"What should we do?"

"Um…I need to feed Bob!"

I watched him walk up his stairs and out of his lab. 2 seconds later he was back holding tiny insects in his pale hand. He slammed them into Bobs 'house' (Myrnin had made me make it as an extra project, not the most exciting thing I had ever done) and quickly shut the door.

"Ok"

Myrnin looked into my eyes for a long second, and I saw longing.

"You can go." He made a quick gesture with his hand.

**UPDATE SOON!:D**


	6. Valentines Day

**AUTHORS NOTE; SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I am going to start a new fanfic as well as this one, called Long, Lost, Love, So try and check it later ;D R&R please!:)**

**CLAIRES POV;**

When I got to the Glass House, AKA Home, I slipped into my bedroom without anyone noticing. Eve and Shane were in; Michael was probably doing guitar lessons, because no doubt Mike would be able to sense me in the house anyway. Either that or he couldn't be bothered. In my bedroom I eyed my bottle. Valentine's Day tomorrow. Shane! It was late already. She fell asleep.

**IN THE MORNING.**

I got up and quickly remembered that today was the day. Valentine's Day! I sped out of my room and got to the shower at….5:00. I got dressed into a black dress outlined with blue, blue shoes, and a blue headband that slid into my wavy hair. I practically sprayed my whole body with her perfume! I immediately heard a knock at the door, and went to answer it. "Michael?" I said. Michael was just stood there, staring the same impression as Myrnin was yesterday. Suddenly, he snapped back into action, then frowned, "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, I really don't know."

"Okkkkaaaaaaayyyy?"

He suddenly left, leaving me stood there awkwardly. Shane came down the hallway, with a massive smile on his face, dressed in a….TUXEDO? What? "Shane"  
"Claire." He kissed her. "You look…beautiful, as always!"

I smiled.  
"You look handsome." His eyes were dreamy. I touched his chin, he needed to shave.

"Come" He said and dragged me downstairs. Down there was a candle lit room, a dimmed red, and there lay a table. It had a small, yellow flower in a vase was on top of a white tablecloth.

"Shane… wow!" I had never seen anything like it!

"This, is just for breakfast. We shall be going out later."

"Shane what about Eve and Mike?"

"Mike has took Eve out!"

"Ok" Shane went to the kitchen and brought out 2 plates. Pancakes.

"Sorry, I can't cook much."

"Oh, its really ok"

After the meal we went out. Common Grounds were having a special night tonight and, although Oliver was horrible, Shane really wanted to go and see.

We walked there, because it was romantic. It was warm, and we just strolled, holding hands. I got a few stares from pale, males. Vampires. Huh, I have had a few stares, the same as Myrnin and Michael….Vampires. Shane nearly started a fight with one who came up too close.

**CHECK MY NEW STORY LATER; Long, Lost, Love!:D **


	7. Shane Action

**I know you all really wanted to see more SHANE FIGHTING action, so here it is! Sorry for the late update! Went to the cinema and saw ;THE CROODS; and I had lots of homework! During the film I got notifications for you reviews and everyone said "SHHH" I was like; "NO YOU SHUSH, THESE ARE MY PEOPLE" That shut them up…**

**SHANES POV;**

We were walking to Common Grounds and Claire, who was wearing a VERY nice perfume, got a lot of stares…ones that said they wanted her. But they can't have her. You know why? Because she is mine. Suddenly out of nowhere, a male vampire came up to her and…STARTED TRYING TO KISS HER? She squirmed as their lips touched, because, HEY, 1. She doesn't even know that guy. 2. I love her and she would be very upset for me to think that she cheated on me. She would have pushed him over, if he was human. But no, he was vampire. He pressed her up against a wall with his vampire strength and he could see Claire getting hurt and kissed harder…I couldn't just stand here. Without thinking, I reached in between Claire and…Dave…let's call him Dave. He looked like a Dave. When I reached between them, Dave pushed me away, slamming me into a cold, brick wall about 2 metres behind me. I couldn't take it. I took a silver stake from in my pocket and just scratched it along his arm. His arm began to burn and he let go of Claire (who looked traumatized) and came towards me. I saw something flicker in his eyes. They turned back to the dark shade of green they started off as. He blinked and looked horrified. "I am SOOOO sorry." I had to forgive him, he was really shocked. "S'kay man." He ran off at vampire speed. Claire was stood staring at me. "Shane." She was going to apologise, I knew it.

"Claire, you couldn't help it." I saw a tear drop down her cheek. She was feeling guilty for kissing someone else. I embraced her and rocked her back and forth. "Shhh. It's ok!"

"No Shane. I am sorry, so—" I cut her off and put a hand on her heart shaped face.

"No, it's OK." I held her hand as we speed-walked the rest of the journey. She was still crying.

**CLAIRES POV;**

_I had kissed another guy. _The same thought kept swimming across my mind. Shane didn't blame me, but I felt so guilty. He looked really sad and he knew I would feel guilty. As we walked into Common Ground, he edged me to the bathroom as fast as possible and whispered, "_Clean yourself up!"_ before waiting outside. Inside the bathroom I cleaned myself up, re-did my makeup and sprayed myself with more perfume. The rest of the night was beautiful. There was an open mike night so, naturally, I got up. A bit shy at first but Shane egged me on. He knew I could sing pretty well. Oliver came up to us and said, "Claire, your 2nd, pick your song…" He put a piece of paper on the table we were sat at and walked away. I looked at the list;

_Taylor Swift; I knew you were trouble Christina Aguilera; Ain't No Other Man_

_Adele; Set fire to the rain Fun; We Are Young_

_Oasis; Wonderwall Sing your own song!_

I didn't even notice that the 1st singer had just finished until Oliver came up to us and literally dragged me onto the stage.

Well, here goes nothing….

**HA:D BIT OF SHANE ACTION FOR YA! R&R Pweaasse;D**


	8. Open Mike Night

**I am SOO sorry for the VERY late update! I was very ill and needed to recovery! So, from the last chap. Claire was just about to sing!:D**

**CLAIRES POV;**

I was SO scared. I have never sung in front of a crowd this big! I mean, when I was in primary school I sung in front of the entire school but, that was ages ago. Only Shane had heard me sing. Not Eve, not Michael and definitely not Oliver. I looked round to find Michael and Eve staring into each other's eyes. When Oliver coughed he turned and looked and was VERY surprised. I had picked Adele; Set fire to the rain. Well, here goes nothing…

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over _

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,_

**SHANES POV;**

Claire carried on. She was so amazing at singing and when I saw Michaels face across the room, he obviously thought so too! I couldn't concentrate on her singing; I could only concentrate on those eyes that shone in the light, her lips that hardly moved but said so much, and the way she looked at me when she said the last line. She ran down towards me and kissed me. Michael came and just stared at Claire. Claire started to blush so I saved her, "Hey, Mike, don't stare at my girl like she's a bloodbank, eh?"

"Wh- Huh, what evz? Claire…Wow….why didn't you tell me you could sing that well."

"I'm not that good…"

"No you're not. You're better."

They hugged and Michael left to cuddle with Eve. "Lets go, Claire."

I really wanted to get back, plus, Myrnin was here. He was staring at her just like Michael, but he obviously loves her not in the way Mike did. I started to drag her towards the door- too late.

Myrnin came striding towards us with a giant grin on his face.

"Claireeee…" I said, impatiently.

Myrnin grabbed Claire and planted a kiss on her forehead. I scowled and went into a sulk. "CLAIRE! YOU ARE FANTASTIC"

"Thanks Myr."

Oh great, nicknames. "Claire." I said.

"Myrnin, I better go. Hey, isn't this a couples night? Where's your girl?" Claire asked.

Myrnin looked REALLY hurt, I almost felt sorry for him at that moment! "I…didn't bring one."

"Oh."

Myrnin just left. Like…BAM, hes gone.

**Next chapter I'm thinking about Claire and Myrnin finding out about the potion…too soon? Let me know!**


	9. Fight

**Hey, yeah sorry! Haven't updated in like…EVER D: Been really busy. Please forgive me?); AnYwAy, here's the next chapter!:D**

**Shanes PoV;**

I know I'm not the sharpest crayon in the pack, but something was definitely wrong. I mean, Myrnin? I expect that from it (that doesn't mean I like it!) but Dave? And Mikey? No way in hell! And I had never smelt that perfume before. Was that what was wrong? I don't know. I don't want to bother Claire…

"Claire." Claire and I were both surprised to hear such a familiar voice, we spun around and I nearly fell over! "DAD!" Claire screamed and hugged the man; I was just stood there awkwardly. They hugged for a bit but then Claires dad looked down at me, "Shane! Hey!" "Hey Mr. Danvers" We did a man-hug and Claire looked so happy.

"What you doing here Sir?" I asked.

"Just took young Claires mother out fer' dinner!" He replied, a grin on his face.

"In Morganville?"

"yeah.."

After an awkward conversation Claire and I decided that we were going to go around the streets. We found a patch of grass to sit on and we talked and kisses…

**MICHAELS POV;**

BAM. Just like that I was hit full force across the face. It didn't hurt, but I was shocked. Who did it? EVE! "What was that for?" I said, pretending it hurt.

"You. And. Claire."

"N-n-n-o! NO! I would never do that to you OR Shane!"

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

"EVE! Listen! I love you! I've never loved he-." I stopped. I had thought about it. About her, and about what a life we would have. She was beautiful and clever, and boy could she sing. But my heart still belongs to Eve."

"You have though, haven't you? Its all Claires fau-."

"NO, YOU ARE NOT BLAMING CLAIRE."

"Oh Im not. That's the only reason I know you're telling the truth. Claire. She'd never do that. Ever."

"So why are you angry!?"

She kissed me out of no where and I literally, DESPITE MY VAMPIRE STRENGTH, got dragged outside by her.

**Not very long, but! I don't have very long to write!D: R&R PLEASE!:D Shout Out To STEPHANIE CROW FOR SUCH AMAZING STORIES!:D CLAIREBEAR AND CLAIRE COLLINS! THANKS FOR SUCH AMAZING REVIEWS!  
If you want a shoutout, PM me or review;)**


	10. CHAPTER 10

**OKAY! So; DOING A ONE SHOT LATER THIS MONTH! PLEASE GIVE IDEAS, IF NOT, STILLL REAAAAD PLEEEEEASEE!:D**

**SHANE POV**

The next day I just didnt know where Claire was! She was supposed to be upstairs but when I went to check, she wasnt there! Where ever she was I knew she would be fine though!

I was just day dreaming and Myrnin, UH AGAIN!? Came storming through the portal! I am not jealous but I'm scared. I hate to admit it, especially about Count Crackula, but he's attractive, (as attractive as a guy-NOTGAY-can say!) and well, despite his craziness he has a great personality! And, well, he has a great chance of Claire going for him! He's clever...

"SHAPE!"

"Shane, Myrnin, Shane!"

"SHANE!"

"Uh, bussyyy?" After all, I was playing Zombie Apoc. 6! The newest one! "Dumbass!" I muttered quietly.

"NO. GET CLAIRE! By the way, Im a vampire, I can hear perfectly!"

"uh, dont know where she is."

"HER PERFUME? IS SHE STILL WEARING IT?"

"Yeh, she always wears it!"

"Nooo! It has a formula in it which I maade!"

"So...?"

"ITS A LUST SPELL, IT MAKES EVERYONE WANT HER!"

"That explains it...Wait...woah,woah,woah! Why did you make a lust spell?"

"Um, I...no reason?" He looked embarassed now!

****I ran upstairs in one last scan for Claire! THUMP!

What? It came from Claires room! She wasnt here before? Was she?

THUMP! I ran quicker and opened the door to see...Micheal and Claire. Kissing. Except...Micheal looked as though he was forcing it! Claire was trying her hardest to throw him off, but he's a vampire, and even if he wasnt, hes a boy! I punched him! And just like that he stopped. I looked into his eyes and saw sorrow, and pain...and longing? nah!

We cleaned Claire up and she gave me a massive hug!

**FINISHED! THINKING OF DOING ANOTHER STORY!? Maybe a MichealxClaire? Or MyrninxClaire? what'd you guys think? Pm me ideas;D**


	11. ONESHOTS

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

**Okay, so, the story is finished! Sorry! But, Im doing oneshots!:D Pm me for one or simply review"IWANTAONESHOT" and ill ask you about details after:D will try and do as many as possible ASAP:D**


End file.
